


Vacation at the Rust Sea

by pjlover666



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jazz has other plans, M/M, Prowl just wants cuddles, Rust Sea, Vacation, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: Jazz-shenanigans. Because sitting under the umbrella and just relaxing was too boring for Jazz to do.





	Vacation at the Rust Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! With the summer coming to an end I decided to write this silly one shot. Every time I go to the beach I /always/ wonder what would Prowl and Jazz be like? I keep picturing Prowl just relaxing under a shade and reading a data-pad while Jazz enjoyed the water :D 
> 
> For the sake of this story (definitely an AU), no war has ever happened and the Rust Sea is mech-friendly and has nice beaches where mechs often come on vacations for.  
> Hope you enjoy! ^^  
> Not beta'd, sorry.

~

“But Prowl!” Jazz voice was close to whining as he tugged at the Praxian’s hand. “We so _HAVE_ to try it.”

“No, Jazz. It doesn’t even seem all that pleasant.” But Prowl’s pedes were firmly dug into the sand.

There were a couple of miracles in which Jazz believed in. The miracle of life. The miracle of Primus’ existence. Miraculous recoveries and surviving death.

The miracle of getting Prowl on a vacation.

“C’mon, Prowler! It’s not really a Rust Sea vacation without trying some of the water attractions!” Jazz insisted. “And it’s not even that expensive!”

“Can’t you go on the ride alone? I’ll even film you from the shore, where it’s safe.” Prowl offered, still not budging.

“No, because I want to do thing WITH ya, not do things while ya stand back and watch.” Jazz said and this time let go of Prowl, crossing his arms. “We’re a couple, we’re supposed to do romantic things together.”

“Exactly. _Romantic things_.” Prowl stressed the words, stepping aside when a beach ball nearly collided with his helm without even looking. “The ride you are so persistent about is not romantic.”

“But it’s fun!” Jazz beamed at him, “And we get to do it together. C’mon, it’s the hit of the season!”

“I do not enjoy the waves of the Rust Sea smashing into my door-wings. Nor falling into the water if I somehow let go of the ropes.” Prowl explained reasonably.

“I’ll catch ya if ya fall. Plus, they’ll give us safety vests – they even have Praxian ones to accommodate door-wings!” Jazz explained enthusiastically. “Plus, if he gets deep enough in the sea we’ll be able to see some of the creatures that never come so near the shore.”

Prowl stared at him. “…Are you talking about the Polymer-Fish? You do know they sting if you come in contact with them?”

“But we won’t come in contact. We just don’t have to fall.” Jazz smiled at him. “C’mon Prowler. _Love_. C’mooooon. I don’t wanna ride the Flying Manta Ray on my own.”

Prowl stared at his lover for a long moment. Jazz has been talking about this ride even before they came on this mini-vacation from their work. And while Prowl enjoyed the quaint time at the beach, peacefully reading his novels while Jazz amused himself with the waves of the Rust Sea or napped next to him under the shade of an umbrella, he had hoped that the Polyhexian would change his mind.

But alas, that was not in Jazz’s nature. Somehow, Prowl knew he wouldn’t love him if it were any different.

“…With the risk of regretting this – Fine. Let’s go on that ride.” Prowl relented. It would at least allow him to return soon to his novel and Jazz would hopefully tire and lay next to him to nap while he read. Which meant cuddles. Now that was an image Prowl wanted to return to.

“Yes!” Jazz whooped and suddenly started pulling the now unresisting Prowl towards the life guards that were in charge of the attractions on the beach.

They paid the mechs and got their vests on, Jazz even managing to steal a photo capture of them while wearing the vests and asked if someone would make a small video of them during the ride.

“Alright you two. Get on your fronts and hold on real tight.” Beachcomber, the boat-former grinned at them as he got in the water and transformed in his alt form - a small and sleek speeding boat. The two black and whites got on the large inflatable surface on their fronts and gripped the ropes. Jazz was grinning like mad, Prowl almost feeling the entire thing buzz with his excitement. One of the life guards came and hooked them to the boat-former before giving them the all clear sign.

“I hope you’re happy.” Prowl commented as he saw Beachcomber slowly accelerate.

“Yes!” Jazz squealed with joy. “Thank you— _LOVE_!” Suddenly, before his train of thought was finished, Beachcomber leaped forward with startling speed.

All words were forgotten then as suddenly both mechs were gripping the ropes for **dear life** as the waves that kept crashing into them were _huge_ , being created by Beachcomber as he kept pulling them deeper and deeper into the sea. Jazz already could feel his arms shaking with the force he needed to keep himself glued to the Manta Ray and absently worried Prowl would fall.

Another wave crashed into them, causing their bodied for lift and then smash against the surface constantly. Well, the one thing Jazz didn’t expect was for it to hurt. Though, to be fair his entire frame was slapped by both the waves _and_ the Manta Ray surface as he was tossed around. To his horror, he felt his hands /slipping/!

“Prowler!” Jazz yelled, forcing his frame to hold on beyond his limit, “Gonna fall—“ It was then that Beachcomber suddenly made a sharp U-turn, forcing their ride skid at surprising speed across the water, crashing into the waves and suddenly Jazz found himself propelled, splashing into the water unceremoniously.

Thankfully with the safety vest Jazz was on the surface soon, coughing up the water that had managed to sneak in his engine. Well… that was fun. Sorta. Well, the point of the ride _was_ to try and get them to fall…. Jazz just hadn’t assumed he would fall first.

“You good?” Suddenly Beachcomber came, pulling the inflammable ride behind him and Prowl still gripping it for his life. It was then that Jazz noticed his door-wings were flat on his back, probably to protect them from the slapping waves.

Another set of coughs as Jazz swam towards the Manta Ray. “Y-Yeah. S’good!”

“Then hop on. Ride’s not over yet!”

It took a bit of fumbling but Jazz managed to climb back on, still trying to expel the water from his engine.

“Enjoying yourself?” Prowl asked and Primus, his frame was rock tense! No wonder he didn’t manage to fall.

“You kiddin’? I’m having the time of my— _LIFE_!” Jazz’s sentence was finished in a shriek as Beachcomber sped up suddenly. Again.

This time it was harder to hold on for the simple reason that his arms were already starting to get tired and the waves hitting them felt even more brutal. Jazz was thankful for the visor or he wouldn’t even be able to see, but that was the least of his problems. Every time they crashed into a wave (which was every moment or so) their frames would lift and then slap back down onto the Manta Ray. Ouch.

Suddenly, they crashed into a large wave strong enough to cause their ride to fly above the water before smashing down, the force strong enough to expel Jazz and send him flying into the water. Again.

This time, when he resurfaced, Jazz winced, knowing he had a problem. Well, his _dignity_ had a problem.

“You know there is nothing shameful in simply reading a data-pad under the umbrella.” Prowl suddenly called as Beachcomber pulled him close again.

Jazz needed a moment to clear his vents and it was a chore to swim back to Prowl. He winced as his /entire/ frame hurt. “That’s for old mechs.”

Prowl stared at him. “We are not that young.”

“If yer trying to tell me,” Jazz started as he struggled to get on the ride, only to slip and splash back into the water. He emerged again for another try but his train of thoughts was intact, “…That we’re _old_ , ya better take those words back!”

“I never said we were old.” Prowl explained as he shifted to help the other back up. “I meant that we are _mature_ mechs who need to be doing _mature_ things together.”

Jazz spat out some water as he shifted to grip the ropes again and chose not to answer. Not that he had time to do so anyway as Beachcomber was suddenly speeding up again. Sadly, Jazz fell /again/ into the first wave they crashed into. Though his emergence from the water was more vocal this time.

“Ow-“ _Cough_ , “Ow, ow,” Another set of coughs as Jazz flailed in the water.

“Aw dude, didja get stung by they Polymer-Fish?” Beachcomber asked as he came close to Jazz again, “Wanna ride in me to the shore?”

Jazz’s automatic answer was going to be ‘ _no’_ , he had a dignity to uphold after all. But for some reason he just _kept_. _falling_! At least this way he had a reasonable excuse (somewhat; Polymer-fish stings weren’t dangerous. Just uncomfortable.) as to why he couldn’t finish the ride back to the shore. Plus, he didn’t want to leave poor Prowl alone—

“You should take his offer.” Prowl suddenly called, interrupting his thoughts. “I want to see this ride without it constantly having to stop.”

Oh, that fragger.

Jazz spat out one last time the salty water and forced his limbs that _reaaaally_ didn’t want to move and one stung leg to swim towards Beachcomber. Getting on was more difficult than he would ever care to admit but in the end he was laying down like a dead fish, trying to figure out what the frag had just happened?

“Hold tight!” Beachcomber suddenly warned as he sped up and Jazz found himself yet again holding on for his life as the boat-mech kept making twists and sharp turns. Jazz kept looking back at Prowl, expecting the other to fall at any moment – but no! He held on, not letting got and definitely not falling once!

Thankfully, finally – _finally_ – the ride came to an end and pulled the mech back towards the shore. By that point all of Jazz’s libs had stopped responding properly and he plopped like a sack of rocks in the water when it was shallow enough to get off. When he righted himself and took a step forward he tripped and splashed /again/. He heard another splash as he just gave up and simply sat in the shallow waters, watching as Prowl made his way towards him, door-wings just barely starting to lift from their flat position.

“Hey, you okay?” Beachcomber asked as he transformed and came over to check on Jazz, but he was grinning. “Those were some spectacular dives you did back there!”

“Glad I could be of service.” Jazz forced himself to grin and hide his overly bruised ego as the mech chuckled and gathered the rope, heading for the shore.

“Quite romantic, wasn’t it?” Prowl asked dryly as he offered a hand down at Jazz.

The visored mech promptly slapped the hand away. “Oh shut up, you enjoyed it. I saw ya.”

“Definitely more than you.” Prowl smirked and crossed his arms. “Now, can we return to our shadow? I want to know what happens next in my novel and you need to stay off that leg of yours. I think the life guards even have a balm for the stings.”

“Admit it, you just wanna cuddle!”

“Perhaps I do. Or maybe you want to try another one of the water sports?”

Jazz’s visor paled as his frame _ached_ even more at just the thought of getting on another one of those things. “… Swear ya won’t tell /anyone/ about this. I have a rep to protect, ya know?”

Prowl’s smirk grew into a grin and this time when he offered his hand it was accepted. “Your reputation is safe with me. Now let’s go. We have a shadow with our names on it.”

“…That really does sound nice. And safe.”

“Perfect for bruised bodies and wounded egos.”

“Oh shut up.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen the ocean (European here) and never traveled far enough for that. So I don't know if there are water attractions in the ocean, but definitely in the sea! My personal favorite is the "Banana" where people literally ride a giant inflatable banana and try not to fall as the waves crash into them. This year my friends and I decided to try something else - the Flying Manta Ray (Though on the beach we went it was slightly more different than the one on the internet when you type that name). On the internet, the Manta Ray is pictured like this: 
> 
> https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1aDJrIpXXXXc4XXXXq6xXFXXXe/202461741/HTB1aDJrIpXXXXc4XXXXq6xXFXXXe.jpg
> 
> While my friends and I rode on a Manta Ray that looks like this: 
> 
> http://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dc_XMVXXXXbCapXXq6xXFXXXU/2014-Professional-inflatable-Flying-Manta-Ray-water.jpg
> 
> Jazz and Prowl in this fic rode on this one as well. I don't know if any one of you have ever ridden on such a thing but a fair warning.... You literally have to hold on for your life, the waves keep hitting your face and every time you crash into a wave (which is ALL the time) it causes your body to lift from the Manta Ray and then /slap/ back down on it. After the ride is over you can't move your body because of the sheer /force/ that was required for you to HOLD on! :D My muscles hurt for two weeks. And you're bruised all over. XD


End file.
